1. Technical Field
This invention relates to automatic garage door openers that have an elongated exposed drive track. Most garages are unheated and during cold weather, the lubricates used on the drive track stiffen causing increased frictional resistance and interrupting smooth garage door opening.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type are not known. The closest examples found are directed towards window sill heaters and entry door heaters, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,064,110 and 4,163,144.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,110 a heated frame element is disclosed having a strip heating element positioned within an elongated enclosure next to the exposed bottom of a glass pane. A secondary heating strip is mounted under the glass pane with both heating strips powered via a switch from a central power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,144 discloses a heated door that has a hollow core filled with a plurality of strip heaters to draw in cold air through the bottom opening and exit heated air out the top of the door.